Field of the Invention
ARCHERY
In the arrowhead industry, game arrowheads consist of three general groups; broadhead, point, and blunt. My invention will be described in connection with such arrowheads. It is to be understood, however, that my invention is applicable to various types of arrows for high pound rated bows. In designing arrowheads, the main objective is to produce a device that does two things; dislocate matter, and cut to promote bleeding of the game as fast and as effectively as possible.
The broadhead, a stationary type of arrowhead, has a pointed head with either two, three, or four blades and is currently the most common type used to hunt game. There have been many reported cases of the arrows traveling completely through the game, and many wounded animals are not found because the low degree of trauma effected by the low drag of the conventional broadheads often does not cause rapid enough bleeding; therefore, due to delayed trauma, the game may run a great distance before going down, making retrieval difficult and sometimes unsuccessful. Let it be known and clear that circumstance may also be a determining factor, since arrow penetration of vital areas of the game is more likely to result in a quick kill then penetration of the same arrow into a less vulnerable part of the animal. Even so, the numerous cases of animals running hundreds of yards, sometimes miles after being shot in a vital area, often with the arrow passing completely through is indicative of a need for an arrowhead designed to limit game loss.